


Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)

by Zabeta



Series: fuck the birthday girl [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Consensual Non-Consent, Dream Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Non-canon Jacen Syndulla, Threesome - F/M/Other, fantasies of non-consensual touching, porn without plot but with philosophizing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 14:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zabeta/pseuds/Zabeta
Summary: What happens when Kylo sees Rey’s private fantasies through the Force Bond?This is mostly filthy smut, with badly disguised philosophical underpinnings. How many ways can you write consensual non-consent?





	Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [persimonne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/persimonne/gifts).



> This began as a response to the same prompt that drove Persimonne's [_the wolf's den_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608119) and [_the ambush_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692608), and I highly recommend both stories as great smut and a crucial part of the Con-Non-Con conversation. Persimonne is a wonderful writer and enabler, and her fingerprints are on so many of my favorite stories. XOX, Bella!
> 
> If the tags are making you nervous, there's a summary in the end notes for more info.
> 
> Many thanks to Flypaper_Brain for her careful, sensitive read of this smut. Her feedback was so satisfying and complete, and I had so much fun working with her, that I thought for a minute about not posting this at all...but only for a minute. Remaining defects are all mine.
> 
> Finally, many thanks to Leoba, who has persuaded me through her work that joyful, enthusiastic consent is the hottest thing of all.

Three months have passed since the Battle of Crait. Supreme Leader Kylo Ren has passed off his ignominious performance there as an emotional reaction to Snoke’s murder. There has been no sign of the remains of the Resistance. Kylo Ren has decided to attempt to reestablish his Force Bond with Rey, ostensibly to locate General Organa.

A month of steady work to rebuild and strengthen the threads of the Force Bond seems to have revived it. In meditation one day, he can sense her life force. The next day he is aware of emotions, and a few more days’ work shows him her ideas and memories, mental images. Sometimes these connections are cut off abruptly, as if she can sense his intrusions and has learned how to close him off. 

One evening, six weeks after his meditations began, he creeps up to her in the bond and begins to sense a series of mental images. They feel different than her memories, and he concludes they are something like day dreams. They play out like a holovid, but in fits and starts; some scenes play over and over, some are abruptly replaced.

The Scavenger is imagining herself stretched out and bound to an angled post, her arms fastened high above her head and her waist and ankles pinned in place. A squad of Stormtroopers stand at rest behind her. She sees her muscles stretched into long, gleaming lines under a bright sun, her breasts pulled high on her chest into shallow ovals, pale skin there shading into the golden brown skin of her throat and face. 

Now in her fantasy she sees her face turned to the side, her eyes shut tight. She hears a voice - his voice? -  telling her that he can take whatever he wants, as a black gloved hand - his hand? - brushes lightly, tortuously, up her torso and over one rosy nipple.

He is seeing what she shows herself, and it is his own point of view. He tucks this curiosity away for later.

The scene restarts. Now his hands are bare as they tease her skin. He is brushing a thumb back and forth across the hardening knot at the peak of her breast. He circles it, pushing into the silky areola, watching it draw up taut, flicking gently at the engorged nipple. He hears her gasp; she arches into his hand as he palms her whole breast, spreading his fingers wide and squeezing before he leans in to her body again.

“You think you know what I want. So why aren’t you more afraid? Ah, because you think our audience will stop me.“ He gestures to the stormtroopers and steps back. Two of them come forward to untie her legs, strip off her leggings, spread her legs, and bind them down again. They work quickly, without confusion. They have done this for him before.

He feels her anticipation now underneath the images. It is not a physical feeling, but the sense that she has found what she was looking for. The images begin to come faster.

The scene plays again, but the point of view has changed, and she sees him watching as they tie her down. His face is impassive, intent. His gloves are on his hands again. The sun-lit jungle clearing is silent but for her breathing and the creak of leather as he clenches his fists.

Once more it plays, but now he stands between her legs and lifts her up, pinning her with his hips while a stormtrooper tightens her bonds so she rests at a more convenient height for fucking. She feels him harden against her center, though his face remains a mask of disinterest.

She runs through the same scene again, but now he whispers as he pins her, “I’m done begging, little Jedi. It’s your turn now.”

Through the bond, across light years, he begins to feel her physical sensations. She had been looking for this spark of heat in her core, and now that she’s found it the images play faster. The spark spreads, so much like a fire catching hold.

In her mind she watches herself as he deliberately grinds into her center, both hands now on her breasts, watching every reaction. As the warmth spreads, catches, grows, she is back in her own body looking up at him. She watches him stare at her lips as she gasps for him, and calls out the poor dead boy’s name. She sees his eyes darken with desire and now he hears her cry out loud, “Please!” as if she is in the room with him. The warmth crests, floods her body, washes away the jungle clearing, leaving only sounds behind: Rey whimpering as her orgasm subsides, then her breathing, sharp inhales and quick quiet exhales, as if she were hiding, or afraid.

He feels the moment she realizes he is with her, and then nothing more.

He plays her fantasy over to himself, fascinated. He has his own scenes he likes to play for himself, most of them now featuring Rey. He has imagined her bare in his lap in the cockpit of some civilian vessel that is definitely not the  _ Falcon _ . On a particularly dark day he found himself kneeling on the floor of his fresher, yanking himself hard to thoughts of her locking him into a makeshift brig in some Resistance hideout. There are times when he can make himself hard just remembering her standing over him in the snow.

He thinks about the images she played over and over - his hands on her golden skin, the feeling of being immobilized, the lust in his eyes as he ground his hips into her. Nothing about the picture of her bound and surrounded by Hux’s soldiers would appeal to him if it weren’t for the way each detail wound up the tension in Rey’s body.

Bleeding through the images, he felt her powerful will flexing to block something out. He recognized the type of effort it takes to turn off the voices in his own mind, to shut down his conscience for a few moments’ peace. Perhaps that diversion of her attention is why he was able to find his way in this time and stay so long. He realizes what an invasion it had been to join her in that locked room she created for herself, a private place where she could give in to her want.

\-----------------

His fantasies change after that, and he finds himself daydreaming, not only when some combination of hormones and circumstances makes him crave physical relief, but in moments of boredom and anxiety (which describes most of the hours he spends in his official capacity).

He imagines her watching him through the bond, and creates elaborate scenes that he believes would please her. He dives into her imagined pleasure and lets it carry him toward his own release.

One rare, quiet evening, he is imagining her walking beside him in bright moonlight, acres of her skin bared by a Naboo-style chiffon confection he has asked her to wear. They never touch, but her thoughts are open to him. He sees her shiver in the night air, and knows that she is both truly cold and also keyed up in anticipation of their adventure. When they reach the door of the club they are visiting, he opens the door for her, stepping in behind her so that he can admire the curves of her back, and sends her a pulse of his admiration.

The club is darker than the night outside, and it is a minute before they can identify the vague, shifting shapes as bodies in motion. Music throbs somewhere nearby - they feel it more than they hear it - and moans and sighs of pleasure make up a higher-pitched melody. The bodies are grouped in a way that makes it hard to tell how many individuals there are. Skin of all shades and appendages of all shapes twine together, writhing and caressing. It is overwhelming to both of them, Kylo and Rey, and he can feel her excitement heightened now with confusion and perhaps a bit of fear.

He comes closer and spreads his hand across the lower half of her back to reassure her. He feels her lean in and he says, “Only what you want, Rey. Not a thing more.”

She looks up at him, a wicked smile lifting half of her beautiful mouth, “Or less? Nothing less?”

He bends to give her a sensual kiss, using his lips and tongue to turn it into a promise, “Whatever you want.”

They walk through the room with the pounding music, where the bodies are dancing - some of them fucking in time to the music, others seemingly on their way there. On the other side is a garden, walled in but open to the sky, with a stream running through it and pools of water reflecting both of the planet’s moons.

The bodies here are lounging, drinking and smoking, talking and laughing. Rey sees three females in clothes more revealing than the dress she wears, laying side-by-side on an enormous couch. The lekku of one trails across the bare midriff of another, whose hand is tucked into the crotch of the third. Their eyes are all half-closed, and a bubbling pipe beside them suggests that their minds may be in some other blissful reality.

Kylo skips his fantasy forward, to another softly-lit room where they can still hear the throb of the bass and a faint thread of conversation and flowing water. He is placing Rey’s wrists in fur-lined cuffs. She stands in the middle of the room, her dress discarded now. Kylo kisses her, running his hands in long strokes over her bare skin as he lifts each of her arms and snaps it to a chain hanging from the ceiling. Another body is behind her, holding her hips still, brushing a long flexible appendage against the crack of her ass and between her legs. A hand caresses her neck, brushes over her breast. The touches are all ghost-like, teasing, and Rey moans and closes her eyes to concentrate on what she is feeling.

Kylo wraps his arms around her from the front, lifting her up into a filthy kiss that makes her eyes fly open for a moment before she remembers how to respond to his questing tongue and swollen lips. Her mouth is slightly higher than his, and she leans into him, giving as good as she gets. She nips and sucks on his lower lip, and lets out a frustrated growl as she remembers that she cannot use her hands to hold him still.

While they kiss, the creature behind her places her feet on blocks and fastens wide cuffs around her ankles, so that her legs are spread wide. When Kylo releases her weight she is still face-to-face with him, and she feels his hard cock nudge the tender bud in front of her cunt. 

Kylo steps back and the other creature in the room steps around her. His hands have never left her skin, and he trails them now down her back and over her hip. He faces her and puts his other hand on her other hip, dipping around and under the round globes of her ass, digging his fingers and palms into the tight muscles, lifting her up onto her toes as he works. 

“Open your eyes, Rey,” he whispers.

When she complies, she is looking into a pair of blue human eyes fringed by green lashes. He is handsome, older than Kylo, though it is hard to tell how much. His green hair fades to white over his ears, and the lines around his mouth are carved deep. He smiles at her as she takes in his features, and her lips part on a moan as he pulls her hips towards him. She feels his cock brush past her clit and she looks down to see it as he pulls it away. It is at least two feet long, veined and ridged with muscles that ripple as he curls it away from her body. As it retracts it thickens and grows stiffer. She feels a flush of warmth and her legs go weak at the sight.

His eyes turn serious when he asks her, “Do you still want this?”  And when she nods he explains, “I need to hear the words.”

“Yes,” she husks. “Kylo, do you want this?” Rey looks past the man in front of her to Kylo, who has been watching every movement. He is shirtless, breathing hard, and Rey can feel his desire through their bond.

“Yes.” 

He is staring at her beautiful mouth now, watching her lips as she breathes out, “Then come and play.”

Kylo steps forward and places a strip of fabric around her eyes with shaking hands. She turns her head toward him, seeking skin to kiss, and he moves his hand, letting her suck one finger into her mouth. He can feel her gratitude for the connection as her vision goes dark and her attention shifts to her body. He feels her vulnerability, and shudders with her anticipation of the next contact. He leans in to brush her ear with his lips, and says the words that made her so wet in her own fantasy, “I can take whatever I want.” He continues to nuzzle at her neck for a moment, and lets her feel how much he wants, his lust as well as a desire to wallow in their connection, a hint of possessiveness.

When he has her moaning for more, he steps away and shuts down their connection. Now he speaks with the clipped, angry tone he uses as Supreme Leader. “Well, Scavenger, it looks like the teacher you chose failed you. As he failed so many.” He touches her lightly on the inside of her knee and draws his hand slowly up as he speaks. “Can’t defend yourself, can’t shut me out…” He plunges two fingers into the wet heat of her cunt and her body jerks in its bonds, instinctively moving away from the surprise of his penetration.

“Hold her,” he commands, and Rey feels hands on her hips and teeth seizing the muscle between her neck and shoulder.  When she thrashes more, he bites harder, so she holds still, tense and waiting.

Kylo continues to plunder the depths of her cunt, reaching up into her and stroking the inside walls, scissoring his fingers and watching her face for the moment when he finds the spot inside that makes her lose control. The fierce scowl she has worn since he mentioned the Jedi falls away, and her head tilts back as she struggles to rub the sensitive spot against his fingers.

“Maybe this is what you’re good for, Scavenger? Taking this.” He finds her clitoris with his thumb and rubs gently, though erratically, while his fingers pump and stroke into her. “Maybe you can’t shut me out because of the Darkness inside you.” He underlines his pun with harder pulses against the rough spot she loves and delights in the way she arches up and back as her body seeks to open to him.

He sees her do that, imagines her straining against him, feels the soft wetness of her surrounding his hand while her muscled body goes rigid, and he loses his focus on what Rey would want. Swept away, he follows his own desire instead, and imagines going down on his knees to bury his tongue in her folds. He pulls her outer lips apart and licks long strokes into the shiny, smooth inner lips. Then he pushes inside as deep as he can, thrusting in and licking up to gently stretch her each time he withdraws. He pulls back just enough to suck at her clit, alternating strong suction with swirls and prodding strokes of his tongue. He gets his shoulders under her thighs, and gives her just enough counterweight to allow her to move against him and push down hard onto his face, until he is surrounded by her, and he hears her whining above him.

Her whines are rhythmic, growing louder as he sucks and strokes. He focuses on her clit and presses firmly with his tongue, back and forth and up and down in a pattern she holds still for. Her moans have words in them now, “Don’t stop. Just there. Just….Don’t....Kylo!” She shouts his name and he stills his tongue, pressing harder with the flat of it in little pulses that mimic the way her muscles clench and flutter as her orgasm fades.

He hears an echo of her shout then, a softer calling of another name, the single syllable drawn out into a sigh. The sound is not coming from his own fantasy, and the flutter he feels between his legs is not one he is working to imagine. He freezes, tries not to think a single thing, but lets Rey’s orgasm roll over him while he waits to see how she will react when she realizes he knows the bond is open.

Her orgasm fades and he feels peace. No horror. No anger. He suspects she has fallen asleep. He laughs gently and returns to his own fantasy, playing the best parts over again until he comes with her name on his lips and the taste of her on his tongue.

\-------------------

Three nights later he wakes from a sound sleep to the feeling of her hailing him, as if she were tugging a sleeve to get his attention. He feels her trepidation, her ambivalence, a little bit of urgency - as if she were in a hurry to wake him before she changes her mind. He wonders if there is something horribly wrong driving her to seek him out, but the strongest emotion coming through is something like impatience.

“I know you were...you were thinking about me the other day. Weren’t you?”

“I was.”

“Did you...you know that I think about you, don’t you?” She says it like an accusation, but all he can hear is the present tense; the fantasy he had stumbled into hadn’t been a one-off.

“I did.” He tries to still his own thoughts, hoping that the riot of emotions he can feel from her is making it harder for her to sense his.

“Is it the Darkness?” she asks in a rush.

“Is what the Darkness? Our connection?”

“No, no. The things I think about. The things you want from me. Is that the Darkness? Making me want...that?” He can hear the fear in her voice, and he wants her beside him at that moment more than he ever has.

“I’ve never been sure what’s the Darkness and what’s the Light, Rey,” he says with a sigh. “I mean, I thought I was sure - for years…” He pulls himself up in bed, awake now. “Rey, what you were thinking about...you didn’t actually want that to happen, did you? I didn’t feel any, well, desire the first time I...the first time…”

“When you interrogated me?”   


“Yes.”

“You’re right, I think. I didn’t want that when it happened. Even after...but then sometimes I found myself thinking about when you said that...having to be still while you...and I wished you HAD taken whatever you wanted. I wanted you to want me.” She whispers the last words, and he feels the shame roll up underneath her thoughts.

“Rey.” She says nothing, and he can feel her slipping beneath the fear and shame. “Rey, what you are feeling right  _ now _ is the Darkness. Are you paying attention to it? What  _ should _ you want? Who  _ should  _ you be? What is  _ wrong _ with you? Those are the Dark’s questions.”

He can feel the tide of emotion ebbing slowly, and she focuses again on her purpose. “You want the same thing. I saw. Have you done that before? Is it, um, normal for you?”

“How much did you see? I didn’t know you were there until the end.”

“Um, you were thinking about me tied up and blindfolded, and there was another person there, with an amazing...um, anyway. He was holding me and you interrogated me while you, um...touched me. And then everything else.” The last words came out in a rush.

“You missed the best part, Rey.”

“What did I miss?”

“Here - are you somewhere comfortable? Watch this.” He began to think about his fantasy again: Rey, in the moonlight, in that dress. “Can you see that?”

“I think so - But what am I wearing? How is that even staying up?”

“This isn’t going to work with that attitude. Just watch, will you?”

“Fine.”

He plays it out from the beginning, showing her everything: his admiration, the pleasure they take in adventuring together, the music and sights and sounds in the pleasure club. He pauses when he gets to the garden and says, “Are you still there?”

“Yes, keep going.”

“It skips forward here. Jacen comes next.”

“Jacen?”

“The man with the amazing…”   
  
“Oh! Who is he?”

“A friend. It doesn’t matter. I just thought you’d like him.” He has more to say about who Jacen is and why he is in this fantasy, but decides to keep it to himself for the time being. In her eagerness, Rey doesn’t press him.

He plays her most of the rest, but he stops before he goes down in front of her. He turns his attention to their present connection. She is all physical sensation, her emotions and thoughts quiet as her blood rushes and her lungs heave. He interrupts, “What’s next?”

She is baffled by this question, “Um, I think you kneel now and kiss me down below, and it feels so...”

“Right, that was MY fantasy. Everything before that was for you, but then I got lost in what I wanted. So what would you want to happen next?”

Rey is very still. “You want to do that?”   
  
Kylo feels a touch of shame himself, then. “More than anything. Do you not like it?”

“I don’t know. No one has ever done that for me. To me.”

“Huh.” He tucks the information away for later. “OK. But what would you want to happen next?” He shows her Jacen holding her still, his amazing cock twisting against her lower back. He shows her his own body in front of her, not touching, but looking at her intently. He shows her the beautiful long lines of her arms and legs stretched and bound. He shows her how wet she is.  “What next?”

“Um, your pants. I want them off.”

“Fine, just see it. See it and show me.”

She shows him his pants pushed slowly over his hips, but she panics when she wants to show him his own cock. He feels her hesitate and helps her out with a memory of his own, how hard and thick it looks in his own hands when he thinks of her. He feels her mind go completely blank for a moment before she returns to her task.

He stands in front of her completely naked now, with one hand drenched in Rey and the other stroking his own cock. He wipes his wet hand across her abdomen while she keens at the loss of her building release. “You want more?” He licks a long stripe up her neck, but avoids touching her anywhere else. “Does it have to be me? Or will anyone do? Hmm?” He tweaks one nipple cruelly, then bends to lick the spot while he pinches the other. “Answer me, Scavenger!”

“Yeeess, anyone! More. Please.”

“Jacen?”

She feels the other man’s hands on her again, endlessly gentle, reaching around to cup her breasts, skimming one hand down the faint curve of her abdomen and the other up to her neck.   He gently tugs her head to the side so he can plant sucking kisses along the ridge of muscle below her ear. She feels the roughness of his cheek against hers as he holds her tight against his chest. Every sensation on her skin is heightened, and she thinks she might come from just these touches.

She is so lost in them that she doesn’t notice the movement between her legs until the tip of his flexible shaft has wriggled between the wet lips of her pussy.  “Don’t move,” Kylo whispers, and it is a dare, a threat, a command all at once. She does not move. She lets herself be held by the cuffs, by Jacen’s arms, by Kylo’s stare, as she feels his cock twisting inside her.

“Wait,” Rey stops.

“You’re doing so well,” Kylo asks, breathless. He hadn’t realized that he had been stroking himself and he freezes. “Why are we stopping.”

“I’m not sure how you’ll feel about what I want next.”

“Why does it matter, how I feel about what you want?”

There is silence. He feels her confusion, and the shame is back as well.

“Rey, show me. I want to know what you want. It doesn’t matter why I care, or why you care that I care. It doesn’t matter if we  _ should _ care. Right now, it only matters that we do. Show me. Please.”

Instead of responding she takes an intentional breath, then another, then she shows him himself buried inside her, using his muscular legs to thrust up into her. She comes up onto her toes with each thrust, and he holds her hips to steady her against him. His upward jerks bring his belly into contact with her clit, and she can feel the pleasure beginning to wind up her spine again.

Jacen now stands behind Kylo. He touches him as he touched Rey a minute ago, but his hands are harder on Kylo’s larger muscles. He pulls Kylo’s hair and bites at his neck. His hands descend down Kylo’s back to grab at his ass, lifting up. One hand slides down in the cleft between, stopping to press at the puckered hole there so that Kylo jerks out of rhythm.

“Hang on - here,” Kylo interrupts and shows her an idea of his own. A bottle of oil appears in Jacen’s hand, and he drizzles it all over Kylo’s ass, massaging it in to his skin, between his legs, then ever so slowly, he rubs it deep into his ass.  

“Oh! I didn’t know…”

“Why would you? Go on.”

As Jacen stretches him out, Kylo stills but stays inside Rey, helping her move against him. He drops his head forward onto her shoulder and she can hear his breath coming in short, sharp pants. Jacen is slowly working two fingers into him now, and she can feel Kylo struggle to relax as he takes long, deliberate breaths. Jacen begins to thrust inside, and Rey hears a small, high-pitched sound in Kylo’s throat as he begins to rock back, responding to each stroke.

When Jacen feels Kylo is ready, he replaces his hands with the tip of his shaft. He rubs more oil over his length and works it into his ass, pushing deep inside, until Kylo feels as if his whole body has been opened up. Jacen’s strokes are slow and smooth, and the flexibility of his cock means that he does not need to hold Kylo still or jar him forward with muscular thrusting, so Kylo slowly begins to move inside Rey again. He moves more slowly now, but no less deeply. He looks absolutely wrecked. His face spasms in uncontrolled flashes of pleasure and pain, but his eyes are closed and he is deep inside himself.

Rey comes first, finally stretched to her limits by the relentless pressure of Kylo’s generous cock pushing into her and the added friction of his massive body against her clit and her sensitized breasts. 

Jacen is next. H is climax is quiet, but so powerful that bruises immediately begin to bloom on Kylo's hips where Jacen's hands are gripping him as he comes.  He pulls out, and ropes of luminescent green spend paint Kylo’s ass, back, and legs.

Kylo comes as Jacen pulls out. He feels the hot cum on his skin, and plunges twice more into the warmth of Rey’s cunt, groaning, “Kriff!” and “Yes!” before he pulls out and gives Rey a pearl necklace of her own. For another moment they rest there, heads bent together, panting and shuddering with the last tremors of their pleasure.

Rey is still shaking from her climax when she asks him through the bond, “Was that ok?”

Kylo looks down at the sticky pools of actual cum on his chest and laughs. “I’d say that was very good. But we’re not done - watch.”

Jacen takes her weight while Kylo unfastens her cuffs, ankles first, then arms. Jacen carries her to a couch in the garden and lays her down beside Kylo, then sits beside them. He rubs her arms and shoulders while Kylo massages her hips, thighs and feet, and Rey feels herself melt with exhaustion. Kylo pulls her boneless body against his and wraps her in his arms, and they listen to the sounds around them - the water, the faint music, hushed voices.

“Now we’re done.” He can feel her, but her mind is calm and quiet, and he wonders if she is asleep. “Rey, are you still there?”

“Yes. I’m here. But do we have to be done? I want to be like that some more. The peace. Do you feel it, too?”

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Kylo catches Rey fantasizing about him tying her up and interrogating her in front of witnesses. Kylo thinks her interest in this is hot and comes up with a consensual non-con fantasy of his own involving a third party. Rey sees this through the bond, and they work together to rewrite Kylo's fantasy. Rey throws in some male/male anal sex for fun.


End file.
